


the convenience store is bad for my health (but not for my heart)

by bynnies



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynnies/pseuds/bynnies
Summary: Taehyun just wants some snacks to keep him awake to study for finals. He didn’t expect to leave with more than that.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	the convenience store is bad for my health (but not for my heart)

Taehyun was tired.

He has been studying non-stop for days, always cramming loads and loads of math formulas, chemistry concepts into his head. He could feel his brain about to explode as he struggled to differentiate a math problem.

Tossing his pen aside, he looked up at the clock that signalled it was already 1am. Taehyun could feel his stomach start to growl from skipping dinner earlier. He should have took his mother’s advice to eat something just now. Now, he has no choice but to head to the convenience store just two blocks down from his estate.

Wearing his favourite red hoodie and sweatpants, he headed down to the small lighted building in the distance. It was a very chilly night, and Taehyun regretted not wearing warmer clothes. He wasn’t even a fan of convenience store food, being the health freak he is, but he couldn’t complain.

“Hi, welcome!” Taehyun heard as he entered the store, he turned to look at the cashier. Standing there was an all too excited looking boy about his age with blue hair. He had the brightest smile in his face, and big, curious eyes. He was handsome.

Wait, what?

Taehyun shook off the thought and merely nodded in reply before heading to the instant noodles section, grabbing the first cup he saw and a can of coffee. He needed all the caffeine he could get. He mentally reminded himself not to eat too much convenience store food.

Finally, he headed to the counter to pay for his food. The boy behind the counter took a look at him. “Tough day?” the boy asked as he proceeded to scan the items. Taehyun could hear the concern laced in his voice.

“Yeah, I‘m having my finals soon and there’s still questions that I have no idea how to do.” He didn’t know why he started ranting to the handsome stranger, but he continued on. “I feel like I’m lacking behind but I don’t know what to do anymore.”

Feeling tears pricking his eyes, he tried to fight them off. Taehyun definitely did not want for the cute boy to see him in this state.

Suddenly, he felt a soft hand patting his shoulder.

“I know how you feel,” the boy began, “ I had my high school finals a few years ago and this year I’m sitting for my college one. It gets hard, but as long as you never give up trying, you’ll be fine.”

Taehyun felt his heart grow warm with the comforting words. “Thank you”, he blushed.

The boy gave him a cute smirk. “You’re welcome. The name’s Choi Yeonjun by the way. I’m 18 this year.”

“Kang Taehyun. 16 this year.” He said, reaching out to shake hands with Yeonjun.

“Well Taehyun, I’ll like to get to know you better,” he said as he handed back Taehyun his food, “so here’s my number.” He gave a slip of paper with his number on it.

“O-oh, okay”. Taehyun accepted the slip of paper calmly, but deep down there were butterflies in his stomach. 

“You can text me any questions that you have problems with, and maybe,” Yeonjun continued, suddenly looking shy for the first time he had been that night. “We can go on a date?”

Taehyun laughed shyly, feeling a spark of happiness in him. “Yep, we can.”

As Taehyun munched on his late night snacks, he texted Yeonjun with the number that he gave him.

Taehyun:  
hey, this is taehyun from the convenience store  
I hope i’m not disturbing you or anything

Yeonjun:  
hey taehyun, no worries!  
i hope you got back home safe?

Taehyun:  
yep I did, thanks for checking in hyung:)

Yeonjun:  
no problem.  
do you wanna go on a study date tmr? there’s a cafe opposite the convenience store that we can go to

Taehyun:  
sure yeonjun-ssi, i’ll confirm with you the time tomorrow  
for now, i really need some sleep 😴 

Yeonjun:  
okie dokie hyunnie, see u tmr!:]  
sweet dreams! you can call me hyung too y’know😉 

Taehyun’s heart beat accelerated at the nickname. Dazed but happy, he lied down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

A few study dates and picnic dates later, Yeonjun and Taehyun got to know each other more, and eventually started dating officially. Taehyun was glad that he chose to go to the convenience store that night, because, instead, his heart became whole with someone who he loved dearly, and someone he would spend the rest of his life with.

And that was his soulmate, Choi Yeonjun.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic here on ao3, might be lousy but i hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> my twitter: @/sungbinbins


End file.
